IMADOKI!
by Gure-chan
Summary: Everything seems to be delaying Koki for telling Tanpopo how he feels. There are only five members in the planting club, but they need six in order to carry on with it. Can they save the club and will Koki be able to confess?
1. Trouble at School

**Hey Y'all! This is my next story! I hope you like it.**

Story - IMADOKI!

Summary - Everything seems to be delaying Koki for telling Tanpopo how he feels. There are only five members in the planting club, but they need six in order to carry on with it. Can they save the club and will Koki be able to confess?  
**  
Chapter - Trouble at School**

* * *

It was any other day for Tanpopo and her friends at Meio Academy. They were all tending to their garden when the school's vice president, Toshio, of the student council came to speak to them. 

"Tanpopo Yamazaki, Koki Kugyo, Tsukiko Saionji, Arisa Uchimura, and Aoi kyogoku," he began. "Your planting club has been summoned to a meeting in the student council's room after school today. There is an important issue that he must be discussed." Before Toshio left the group, he glanced at Tanpopo and smiled.

"What was that?" Aoi asked. "Why did he give you that look Tanpopo?"

"I have no idea," Tanpopo replied.

"That's weird…Who is he?" Arisa asked.

"You don't know who he is!" Tsukiko asked surprised. "He's like one of the gorgeous guys at school! He's magazine model too. He's so wonderful," her eyes glittered.

"Anyways, I hope the meeting isn't that important," said Tanpopo holding her hands together.

"Don't worry," Koki assured her. "I'm sure it'll be alright."

After school that day, they all walked together toward the council's room. When they reached the door, they were greeted by the vice president. As Tanpopo entered the bright, sunny room, she saw Ogata, the president, sitting at the table holding many sheets of paper in his hands.

"Please be seated," Ogata began. "There are many issues I need to discuss with you all. First, you have 5 members in your planting club, correct?"

"Yes," Koki replied.

"There is a new rule in our school saying that you can't have a club unless you have at least **7 **members. Therefore, we must cancel the planting club."

"That's not fair!" Aoi yelled as he stood up and knocked over his chair.

"Please sit down, Aoi Kyogoku," said Ogata with a smirk on his face."Second, Tanpopo Yamazaki hasn't paid any contribution to the planting club. She owes 50 000 yen towards the planting club." (50 000 yen is like 500 dollars)

"Yes, I know, it's just that my grandpa is in the hospital, so I don't have money for it yet, but I will get it."

"That's no excuse!" Ogata exclaimed.

"What do you mean 'that's no excuse'," Koki yelled as he slammed his hand on the table. "Are you saying that her family isn't important! That better not be it! Her family matters just like everyone else's! How would you feel if you didn't have enough money to keep your club going because one of **your** family members was in the hospital! How would you feel? Huh!"

"That still doesn't save your club, Koki Kugyo. You still only have 5 members in your so called 'club'. Unless you find another member, we are canceling your club."

After the meeting, Aoi, Tsukiko, and Arisa all went home while Koki stayed with Tanpopo to walk her home.

"Thanks Koki…for standing up for me…"

"No problem. That's what friends are for, right? It's not your fault about the money for the planting club. We'll work something out," Koki said trying to comfort her.

"I know," She said sniffing.

Koki looked out the window trying to think of what to say next."Hey! I know what we should do this long weekend!"

"What?"

"My family has a summer home on the beach. Since it is Friday we should go to take your mind off of the planting club for a while. Do you want to?"

"Ummm…I don't know…Oh no!"

"What?"

"I forgot my bag in the council's room!"

"I'll go back with you."

"No, it's okay, you can go home. I'll talk to you later about going to the beach. Bye."

He had hoped to walk her home. As he watched her run off through the hall, he thought 'Oh well, I'll tell her at the beach if she agrees to go.'

Tanpopo ran through the hallways as fast as she could, hoping the door was still unlocked. She twisted the door knob until it clicked open. She pushed the door open just enough for her to peek her head through the crack into the dark, empty room.

"Hello?" She said as she stepped through the doorway. No one answered. "Hello?" She said again turning on the lights. "I guess everyone went home already," she said looking all over the place for her bag, but it was no where to be found. Suddenly the lights turned off and the door closed shut.

"Looking for this?" I soft voice said holding up a bag like shape.

"Who's there?" Tanpopo asked turning around to see who was behind her, but it was too dark."It's me…"

'Koki?' she thought. 'No, couldn't be. It doesn't sound like him.'

"Here I have your bag," he said stepping into a piece of light.

"Toshio! You scared me," Tanpopo said in relief.

"Sorry, I saw the light on in this room, so I came because I thought it would be you looking for your bag."

"But…I don't understand…why did you turn off the lights?"

"So no one can see or here us. Of course, they've all probably gone home by now, but just to be safe."

"What? What are you doing?" Tanpopo asked confused backing up against the wall.

"You want to save your little planting club, right?" he whispered in her ear. "Well, if you do, you'll go out with me." His body came closer to hers and he leaned in to kiss her. Tanpopo's eyes opened wide.

"NO!" She yelled pushing Toshio away from her. He caught his balance, ran at her and grabbing her arms and pushed her back up against the wall. 'Oh no,' she thought, 'what should I do? I can't move. His grip is too strong.'

"So what's it going to be?" he asked loosening his grip on her.

"NEVER!" she yelled managing to get her hand free and smacking him in the face and kneeing him where it hurts. "AHH! OW! He yelled getting down on his knees.

"How dare you force yourself on me! I will never go out with you!" As she started to run away, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the ground with him. "AHH!" she screamed. "LET GO OF ME!"

"Not until you agree to go out with me." He leaned down to kiss her again. She screamed again. No one is here, my little flower. They've all gone home for the weekend. It's just you and me." He started to kiss her even more now.

'HELP ME! ANYONE! PLEASE!' She screamed in her head, as Toshio pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

**Teehee! Reeviiieeew! GASP! Reeviieeew!**


	2. The Summer Home

**Hey everybody! Here's my next chapter!  
Sorry it took so long to update --' I've been busy  
well here it is! 2nd chapter of IMADOKI! **

**----unfortunately the characters from Imadoki do not belong to me ---- **

Story - IMADOKI!

Summary - Everything seems to be delaying Koki for telling Tanpopo how he feels. There are only five members in the planting club, but they need six in order to carry on with it. Can they save the club and will Koki be able to confess?  
**  
Chapter - The Summer Home**

**

* * *

At that moment the door swung open and slammed against the wall.**

"STOP IT! GET OFF OF HER!" A familiar voice roared.

Toshio released himself from Tanpopo to look up and see who barged in and interrupted his fun.

"KOKI!" Tanpopo cried. Koki ran over to Toshio and punched him in the face and pushed him aside.

"AHH! Koki Kugyo! You broke my nose! AHH! My beautiful face! You've ruined it! I can't go to school or my photo shoots like this!"

"Shut up!" Koki yelled having enough of Toshio's stupidity. Koki ran to the crying Tanpopo. "Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Oh Koki, I was so scared! I didn't know what was going to happen," she said burying her face in his chest and clutching onto his shirt, still crying.

"It's okay, I'm here now. Come on, I'll take you home." He said helping her up while hugging her.  
As they left the room, Koki looked back one last time to glare at Toshio, and saying "Don't you ever touch her again!" Koki and Tanpopo came to the exit of the school and Tanpopo was still clutching onto Koki. "Are you okay?" Koki asked her one more time, sounding even more concerned than before.

"Yes, I'm fine now that you're here with me," she said trying to hold back her tears, but failed. "I thought you went home."

"No, I decided to wait for you at the front door, but you took too long, so I came looking for you. That's when I heard your scream. What did Toshio want anyways?"

"He said that if I wanted to save our planting club I'd have to date him. I said I wouldn't and that's when he started forcing himself on me," she said as some tears came running down her face. Koki noticed the tears and held her tight.

"It's okay, you're safe now," He said in a soft voice and rubbed the tears away from her eyes.

The next morning, Tanpopo woke up to find herself lying on her living room couch with her head placed on Koki's chest. She looked up at Koki's face; He was still sleeping.

'Oh yeah,' she thought, 'I didn't want Koki to leave me alone last night, so he stayed with me. He looks so cute when he sleeps.' She smiled. The clock read 7:30 a.m. Tanpopo lay her head back down on Koki's chest gently, closing her eyes and listening to his heart beat. 'I wish I could stay like this forever,' she thought. About half an hour later she decided to get up and make breakfast for the both of them. She got up very slowly so she wouldn't wake Koki. She tip-toed to the kitchen and took out a frying pan, eggs, bacon and toast.Koki woke up to the smell of cooked bacon. He sat up and stretched. He looked around the room searching for Tanpopo.

"Tanpopo?" Tanpopo! Tan..." koki said noticing a note that read:

_Good Morning Sleepy head!  
Thank you for staying the night with me. I guess I didn't feel safe here alone. I made Breakfast! Help yourself! I'm in the shower. I won't be long. Oh! I've decided that I would love to go to your family's summer home with you, so I'm going to pack as well._

_Tanpopo_

Koki smiled at the note and went to serve himself some bacon and eggs.

"Good morning, Koki!" Tanpopo said cheerfully. She was wearing a green summer dress with white flowers on it. Her hair was up in pig tails and she was holding a picnic basket.

"Good Morning," Koki replied "so you've decided to go to the beach?"

"Yup!" she said with a big smile.

Koki phoned her his personal driver and they went to the beach. It was a beautiful day at the summer home. There were no clouds to be found in the sky and the sun was shining bright as ever.

"We're here!" Koki said while shutting the car door.

"It's beautiful," Tanpopo said with glistening eyes. The cabin like house was painted green with a dark green trim. There were beautiful yellow daisies growing around the porch.

"You can pick any room you want," Koki said to Tanpopo, "There are about 4 bedrooms."

"Okay!"

As Tanpopo went to choose her room, Koki sat down on one of the couches in the living room. As soon as he sat down, there was a knock at the door. Koki went to go answer it, but as soon as he opened the door he was trampled by Aoi, Arisa and Tsukiko.

"Hey ya, Koki!" Aoi Yelled. "How are ya doin' buddy!"

"What! What are you guys doing here!" Koki asked.

"Aoi! Arisa! Tsuki! What a surprise!" Tanpopo said running down the stairs to hug her friends.

"To answer your question, Koki, haha, Funny story! Well, you see, we phoned Tanpopo's place, but there was no answer," Aoi began. "SO! We went over there to see what was going on. AND to our surprise we found her door UNLOCKED! 'AHH!' I thought."

"Oops…heehee…Is Poplar alright?" Tanpopo asked.

"HA! Oh ya, she's alright! She's fine! We entered your apartment, Tanpopo, and suddenly something jumped onto my face 'AHHH!' I screamed. As I swung my body around, Side to side to up and down, I realized…it was Poplar thinking I was a burglar. She let go of my face as soon as she new it was us and sat down all pretty and said 'YIP!' heehee AND THEN! We went to your kitchen because we smelt some nice crispy bacon. It smelt SO good we wanted some, but unfortunately could not find any…--'…What we did find was a lovely note to Koki saying that you guys were wanting to go the Kugyo's summer home. SO! We phoned Yoji asking where this summer home was and he told us. We felt left out, so we came. THEN!...rambles on (Speaking incredibly fast.)

"You talk too much, Aoi," Tsukiko said.

"I DO NOT! YOOOOOOU TALK TOO MUCH!" Aoi said pointing his finger at Tsukiko.

"Aoi, calm down," Arisa said.

"Noooooo….YOOOOOOU CALM DOWN! ALL OF YOU!" He yelled.

"Here, Flippy, have a cookie," Tanpopo offered.

"Okay! YAY!" Aoi said a calm grabbing a cookie from her and started to munch on it.

That night, they organized themselves into the rooms. Arisa was in a room with Tsukiko, Koki was with Aoi, and Tanpopo had a room by herself. It was a windy night and a near by tree branch was scratching at the windows. Aoi was keeping Koki awake because he kept on kicking his bed, slapping him, talking in his sleep, snoring, and even rolling onto his Futon. As Koki lay in his bed he thought to himself 'I'll tell her tomorrow.'

Arisa and Tsukiko were sleeping peacefully, and Tanpopo was sleeping, but not peacefully. The image of Toshio kept coming into her head as she slept. His voice made her toss and turn in her bed. She was reliving the moment of the night before. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore, and she let out a loud scream. Koki shot out of his bed, raced upstairs, pushed Tanpopo's bedroom door open and raced to her bedside.

"Tanpopo? Tanpopo! What's wrong? Tanpopo!" He shook her slightly, but she was still sleeping.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She cried "STOP IT! KOKI! HELP ME!"

"Tanpopo! Tanpopo!" He now shook her harder. Her eyes shot open with tears in them.

"Koki!" she said scared.

"Don't worry, it was only a dream."

"Yes, I know, but it felt so real," she said sitting up in her bed to hug him. Her tears ran down her face making Koki's shirt wet. He wrapped his arms around her shaking body.

"Please don't leave me," she begged.

"I won't. I promise. I will never leave you, Tanpopo," said holding her tight until she fell asleep in his arms.

**

* * *

Heehee I hope you liked it Thank you for reading! **

**Aya-heart-tooya – Oh my dear one! Thank you for reading all of my stories you don't know how much it means to me! **

**Hearts-apocalypse – Arigatou Gozaimasu! Haha you're in luck! I won't have ALL my chapters at cliff hangers…heehee or maybe I will shifty eyes **

**Nightfall2525 – I'm sorry I wasn't able to post the next chappy that day. But I hope you read my next ones **


	3. The Stranger

**Heya! I'm So Very SORRY! Sorry it took so long for the next chappy to come up. Well I hope you like this chapter. I worked hard on it.  
  
Story - IMADOKI! **

Summary - Everything seems to be delaying Koki for telling Tanpopo how he feels. There are only five members in the planting club, but they need six in order to carry on with it. Can they save the club and will Koki be able to confess?  
**  
Chapter - The Stranger

* * *

**

The next morning, Tanpopo found herself on her bed with Koki's arms still around her. She thought about her dream last night. It was about a dark figure coming into her room at the summer home. The figure stepped into the light and it was Toshio. He had found her and had come to get revenge from escaping him the other night. She screamed and screamed, but no one came to help her. She couldn't even save herself. As she played the dream over and over in her head she thought about how useless she is.

'I'm so weak' she thought. Koki moved slightly onto his back and Tanpopo looked over at him. 'I shouldn't wake him,' she thought. 'I'll let him sleep a while longer.'She got up and went downstairs to see if anyone else was awake. Tanpopo looked into the first room and there was Aoi, still snoring in bed and sprawled out everywhere. She giggled and carried on to the next room. She looked in and didn't see Arisa or Tsukiko.

'They must already be up.' She walked around the cabin and saw Tsukiko and Arisa outside on the veranda. Tsukiko was reading a book and Arisa was lying on a lawn chair waiting for a sun tan. It was a very warm and beautiful morning. The Sun was out and the birds were chirping.

"It's supposed to be a hot day today," Tsukiko said turning the page in her book. "We should all go down to the beach."

"I agree," Tanpopo said happily. "That will be fun."

"What will?" A scruffy looking Aoi said. His hair was all messy and he rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"Going to the beach this afternoon," Tanpopo said.

"Yes, now, Aoi, would you like to put on some pants? You're scaring me and everything around you," tsukiko said not even looking up at him standing there. It was like she knew what he was wearing without looking at him.

"What? You don't like my teddy bear underwear?"

"No, they make me sick. What sort of man are you?" Aoi made a funny face at her and went back into the cabin to put on some pants."I saw that!" Tsukiko yelled at him still reading her book.As he walked through the doorway, he looked up at the top of the stairs.

"Ahh! Aoi! Put some pants on!" Koki said looking away. "Please! What kind of a man are you? Why are you wearing teddy bear underwear?"

"I like them and ya, that's what I'm doing. Oh, and where were you last night? I woke up in the middle of the night and you weren't in the room. I was lonely." Aoi said with a sad face.

"That's surprising that you woke up. It looked like you were going to be asleep for months." There was a moment of silence. "And...I-I was with Tanpopo. She-" And before Koki could say anything else, he was interrupted.

"Oh I see," Aoi winked at Koki. "You were with Tanpopo. Finally getting close are we?"

"No, Aoi, it wasn't like that. She was scared and she didn't want me to leave her, so I stayed."

"Oh, ya, sure," he said smiling.

"Would you quit your yapping and get some pants on!" Tsukiko snapped.

"Yes ma'am," Aoi said, putting his head down and walked to his room to finally get his pants on."

At around Lunch, Tanpopo and her friends gathered all the supplies they needed and headed down to the water. Koki wore a blue bathing suit with a yellow stripe down the side, Aoi wore a red suit, Tsukiko, a dark blue one piece, Arisa, a pink bikini, and Tanpopo wore a light blue bikini with flowers on it. Aoi and Tsukiko began to play volleyball on the beach while Arisa sun tanned on her Towel and Koki and Tanpopo sat on a blanket under a tree, talking.

'Okay,' Koki thought, 'I have to tell her now. It's the right opportunity.'"Ummm…Tanpopo?"

"Hm?"

"Uhh…I have to tell you something…"

"What is it Koki?"

"I…I…" 'Ahhww! Come on Koki, get a hold of yourself! Tell her how you feel! Tell her you love her!' Koki fought with himself.

"Yes, what is it Koki?"

"I…I…"

"Hey! Koki look out!" Aoi yelled.

"Huh?" And before Koki knew it he was hit in the head with the volleyball. The impact knocked him backwards and before he knew it he was laying on his back. looking up at the clouds.

"Oh my gosh! Koki! Are you alright?" Tanpopo asked concerned.

"Yeah…" Koki said sounding very disappointed because he was just about to tell her, but now he lost his confidence.

"Okay…so what were you saying?"

"Oh, uhh, I was saying that…I…I want to go back in the water. Want to come with me?"

"Yes!" Tanpopo smiled and ran off to the water. "I'll race you there!"

Koki smiled and ran off the blanket going after Tanpopo. He caught up with her and she started to splash him with water.

"Hey," He laughed and tried to splash her back, but she jumped out of the way onto his back trying to drag him down. As he tried to get her off, he tripped and fell face first into the water. When they came up from under, they were laughing like a bunch of hyenas and started splashing each other again.

That night, they sat outside in the yard around the fire. They roasted hot dogs and made smores.

"I love smores!" Tanpopo said cheerfully taking her marshmallow off the stick and squished it between to wafer cookies. "Oh no! Koki your marshmallow is on fire!"

"Ahh!" He cried and blew it out. Everyone laughed. "Does anybody want it?" He asked.

"I'll have it," Aoi said putting up his hand as if he were in class.

Everyone was having a wonderful time. They were telling jokes, scary stories and memories of the past. They told the stories of when they first met each other in the planting club, that reminded Tanpopo of the planting club she left back home.

"What are we going to do?" Tanpopo said out load. Everyone stopped talking and they were confused as to what Tanpopo just said.

"What are we going to do about what, Tanpopo," Arisa asked."The planting club. We just left it there on the verge of being cancelled." Everyone paused and thought about it.

"Don't worry Tanpopo. As soon as we're home, we'll sort out that situation and I promise everything will be okay," Tsukiko said. "But right now, let's all enjoy this. Spending time with friends and having a great time." Tanpopo smiled at Tsukiko. After what Tsukiko said Tanpopo tried to take her mind off of the planting club and have a good time being with her friends.

Later on that night, when everyone was getting ready for bed, Tanpopo asked Koki if he would sleep in her room again. Koki agreed and thought to himself that he would finally get a good night sleep without Aoi's snoring and moving around. He brought a sleeping bag up from one of the closets that were in the home and placed it on one side of the bed. Tanpopo would sleep under the covers while he slept right beside her in his sleeping bag. He thought that that would make her feel safe and protected. He really enjoyed protecting her, even though he knew she didn't need any protection while she was staying in his family's summer home. It was quite safe there; it was very isolated. Tanpopo and Koki got into bed and turned out the lights.

'Okay Koki here's your chance tell her you love her. Tell her!'

"Tanpopo?" He said.

"Hm?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Hm hm." (Ya)

"It's been bugging me for a while now and I've tried to tell you ever since we got here. Tanpopo, I-I…I love you!" Koki said as he squeezed his eyes shut. He waited for her reaction, but it never came. There was just silence. "Tanpopo? Tanpopo?" Koki turned on the lamp and saw that she was fast asleep. "Wow she falls asleep really fast," He smiled. He turned off the light, got comfortable in his sleeping bag, and fell asleep.

Tanpopo woke up at 3:00a.m and the trees were scratching against the windows. Her throat was parched and she wanted to get a glass of water. She looked over to her right and there was Koki, still sleeping.

'He didn't leave me,' she thought. As soon as Tanpopo was going move and get out of bed, the door creaked open and a dark figure entered the room. 'Toshio!' She screamed in her head. 'Just like my dream!'

She slowly moved her hand over to find Koki's. She finally found his and began squeezing it. As the figure walked closer and closer towards her, the tighter she squeezed his hand. Koki opened his eyes and saw the figure standing right beside Tanpopo's face. Koki wasted no time jumping out of his sleeping bag and attacking the stranger.

"AHH!" The figure screamed. Tanpopo raced to Koki's side of the bed to turn on the lamp. It was so dark that she couldn't find the knob that turned on the light. She could hear Koki and the stranger making their way all over the room, knocking down ornament and pictures that were on the dressers. Then suddenly, she heard a big thud on the floor.

Tanpopo moved her hand all over the lamp anxiously trying to find the knob. When the light finally came on, she crawled to the end of the bed and she was in total shock as to what she saw.

* * *

**Thank you to all of my reviewers! It makes me want to write more when you review! Teehee!**


	4. Beneath the Light of the Moon

**Hey everyone! I FINALLY finished another chapter! Sorry it took so long! MAJOR writers block! But not anymore! YAY! Anywhoooo …ENJOY!**

Story - IMADOKI! 

Summary - Everything seems to be delaying Koki for telling Tanpopo how he feels. There are only five members in the planting club, but they need six in order to carry on with it. Can they save the club and will Koki be able to confess?  
**  
Chapter - Beneath the Light of the Moon

* * *

**

"Yoji?" Tanpopo cried looking at Koki on top of him holding his shirt.

"Yoji!" Koki Yelled. "What are you doing here? And at this time of night too!"

"Wooow, little brother. Calm down," Yoji said putting up his hands as if he was being arrested. "I needed a room to sleep in and all the others are taken up by your friends, so I thought I would come sleep here," Yoji smiled and pushed his brother off of him.

"Why are you here at this time of night?" Koki asked.

"Well…ow, Koki, you sure throw a good punch," he laughed.

"Stop dodging Yoji!"

"Humph, well if you must know…I'm running away from someone. They're not supposed to now I'm here," He said with his eyes moving around as if checking to make sure that person wasn't there.

"…and who is this someone?" Koki asked.

"Koki! Tanpopo! We heard screaming what's going on?" Tsukiko asked concerned with Arisa by her side.

"It's Yoji, he surprised us, that's all," Koki replied. "Where's Aoi?"

"You know him, sleeps like a rock. He doesn't here a thing," Tsukiko said rolling her eyes.

"Oh ya, I should have known," there was a moment of silence, but Koki broke it with his questions. "Yoji, why didn't you go to YOUR room down in the basement instead of this one?"

"I…I don't like my room down in the basement!" He broke down. "It's scary and cold!"

"It's a finished basement with a furnace and everything!" Koki said.

"I don't like it...I usually sneak up here at night when we're, the family, all here together. I like this room…it's purdy." He went over to the wall and stroked it lovingly

"What kind of brother are you?" Koki mumbled to himself.

"Well, we better head back to bed," Arisa suggested.

"Yes, I agree," Tsukiko said while yawning. In the background Yoji was stroking the walls and talking to them saying that he won't leave them and no one can take him away from them.

"Yoji," Koki began in a serious tone and immediately Yoji perked up and stood up straight with a stern look on his face. "You can sleep on the floor in here, so go get an extra sleeping bad from the closet downstairs.

"Really, Little bro!" He said happily and jumped on Koki to hug him. Tanpopo thought to herself that she would feel much more safer with both Koki and Yoji in the same room as her. If anything happened, she knew that they would protect her. As she thought, she giggled and watched Koki try to remove from his brother's grip, but was unsuccessful. Yoji then finally let go of his hold around Koki and hopped over to Tanpopo to hug her.

"Thank you for letting me stay in this room with you," he said.

"No problem," she replied happily.

The next morning, everyone was up and about, except Aoi, who was still sleeping. This morning was a little bit chillier than yesterday's and the group, well, actually the girls, decided that when Aoi was awake that they would go look around town. They waited for an hour, but there was still no movement in Aoi's room. They were getting so bored, that they decided to amuse themselves. They came up with a plan and scattered.

Yoji tossed a key to Arisa and told her to bring the red truck up from the back. Tsukiko and Tanpopo went with Koki and Yoji to move Aoi off of his bed to an air mattress. They succeeded without waking Aoi and dragged the mat outside to be put onto the back of the truck. They drove to the beach and placed the air mattress that Aoi was snoozing on, on to the water. He floated away.

Next, Tsukiko grabbed a bucket from under the sink; Arisa took the hose from outside and filled the bucket up. Koki went to the shed with Yoji and brought out there blue paddle boat. All five of them got in the boat and they paddled over to where Aoi laid. As soon as they were close enough they all yelled.

"ONE, TWO, THREE!" and poured the entire bucket of water on Aoi. He freaked out and stood up as fast as he could, but lost his balance and fell in the water behind him.

"Ahhww! You guys are mean!" Aoi said swimming towards them.

"What? We wanted you to wake up," Tsukiko said leaning in toward Aoi's wet face, grinning. Aoi took this advantage and pulled her over board into the water with him. She let out a scream and landed head first in the water.

She gasped for air and yelled Aoi's name. He wrapped his arm around her waist and held her up above the surface of the water because he knew she was struggling. She wasn't a very good swimmer.

"Hahaha! Who's next?" He asked with a grin on his face. Everyone backed away from out of his reached and he laughed again. "I'll get you guys, you just wait."

After that extravaganza, Aoi and Tsukiko changed into dry clothes and they were off to town. The girls walked together in a line, chatting away, while the boys, behind them, listened to their conversations.

Tanpopo suddenly stopped in front of a window and stared deeply in it. Everyone continued, but Koki, who stayed behind with Tanpopo. He looked in the window to see what she was looking at. It was a silver necklace that had a silver and pink heart at the end of it.

"It's so beautiful," she said sighing at the price of it. She walked away sadly and caught up with the others. I guess she didn't realize Koki standing right there beside her. Koki looked at the necklace once more and walked into the store. He asked the worker some questions and then ended up buying it.

'I'll give this to her as a present when I tell her,' he thought to himself.

"Hey Koki! Where have you been?" Yoji called running up to him.

"I was buying something," he said "Something for the plants at home."

"Okay, come on bro, there's no slowing down the girls. When they get shopping, they never stop. And I mean NEVER." Koki laughed at his brother's comment and they started to walk to catch up with everyone. One their way, Koki notices a sop he's never seen before in town. It was a flower shop with millions of flowers. They covered every inch of the store. It was so beautiful.

'I'll come back later,' he thought. The six of them stayed in town until supper. (Aoi didn't get up 'til just before 1:00. That's crazy! Haha) Aoi began complaining about being hungry, so Tsukiko took him by the hand, and dragged him to a restaurant. She was getting tired of his whining.

She stopped in front of a restaurant that was called 'Matt's Diner'. It was a very pretty restaurant; Romantic really. It had a water side view and a balcony you could sit on. The food choices were unbelievable. They had everything anyone would have wanted. On the menu, there were sections of Pasta, meats, seafood, pizza, everything! It was just amazing! 

After they ate, Koki and Yoji went to the washroom. Aoi took Tsukiko's hand and led her outside to the beach. The held her hand and walked her along the waterside. She shivered in the cold wind and he put his jacket around her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Tsukiko," He began. He took her cold hands into his and faced her. She looked up into his deep, dark eyes. "Can I tell you something?"

"Yes, what is it?" She tipped her head to the side and blinked once, still gazing into his eyes. She knew he was getting nervous. He's never acted this way before towards her. She was getting a little worried.

"I…"

* * *

"Where'd Aoi and Tsukiko go?" Koki asked sitting back down next to Tanpopo.

"We don't know," Arisa explained. "He just took her hand and led her outside."

* * *

"Tsukiko, I don't want this to ruin our friendship, so whatever answer you give me…can we still be friends…I hope we still can be."

She nodded, "What is it, Aoi?"

"I've been wanting to tell you all day today, but I couldn't find the right moment and I could bring up the courage to tell you. Now, I can't hold it in any longer, so I want to tell you." There was a small moment of silence. Aoi still held her hands in his and they still stared in each others eyes. Aoi swallowed hard and finally opened his mouth once more to speak. "Tsukiko, I…I love you."

Tsukiko's eyes grew big, but they still gazed up into Aoi's. She saw his eyes sadden. He was thinking that she was going to reject him because of the look in her eyes. She was trying to think of what to say, but couldn't think straight for the reason that she was in shock by what was just said to her. She stood there for the longest time trying tofigure out what had just happened.

"It's okay, Tsukiko, I just wanted to tell you how I felt. You don't have to accept me. I just-"

Aoi was cut off by Tsukiko's arms reaching up around his neck and pressed her soft lips against his, gently. As she kissed him his eyes were wide open, surprised. She ended the kiss and stepped back.

They looked into each others eyes once more, but this time Aoi stepped forward. He grabbed Tsukiko around her face and gave her a hot kiss. His left arm slid over her back to support her, his right hand was still on her face. She welcomed the kiss and brushed her hands through his soft hair.

"I love you too," she said managing to release those words to him.

For Aoi and Tsukiko, time had stopped and they were standing on cloud nine. While standing by the shoreline they embraced beneath the light of the moon.

* * *

**TEEHEE! That was chapter 4! I HOPE you guys enjoyed it! Please take a minute and review! It makes me want to write more! Even if you didn't like it, you can tell me some things that you think will improve my writing skills! I would appreciate it! Thanks everyone!**


	5. Maya

**Oh my goodness! I'm finally finished the next chapter for Imadoki! I'm so excited...well kind of...I hope you guys like it...I nervous that you won't...oh dear...oh well, if you don't like it, it's okay. Please review! Arigatou Arigatou! **

**Story - IMADOKI!**

**Summary - Everything seems to be delaying Koki for telling Tanpopo how he feels. There are only five members in the planting club, but they need six in order to carry on with it. Can they save the club and will Koki be able to confess? **

Chapter - Maya

**

* * *

**

The next morning at the Kugyo summer home, Koki forced himself out of bed and slowly moved down the stairs to the kitchen. As he descended down, he rubbed his sleepy eyes, and when he finally reached the bottom, he saw Aoi and Tsukiko on the couch, sleeping. Tsukiko was laid beside Aoi on the couch, with her head resting on his chest. Aoi had one of his arms around her waist and the other was up behind his head. Koki looked at them with a smile and carried on to the kitchen to start making coffee.

About ten minutes later, Arisa entered the kitchen. She wore a pink tank top with black boxers and her hair was in two braids.

"Oh my gosh Koki," Arisa whispered as soon as she saw him. "Did you see those two out there? Aren't they so cute?"

Koki didn't say anything back. He just smiled and nodded.

"What is it, Koki? Is something bothering you?" Arisa asked.

"What do you mean?" Koki replied. "Nothing is bothering me."

"Oh, come on, Koki, there must be something bothering you. You're not yourself right now."

Koki sighed and gave in.

"Well…" he began, but was interrupted.

"Is it about you and Tanpopo?"

His eyes grew wide. 'How did she know?' He thought. 'Is it that obvious?'

"It is, isn't it?" Koki sat in silence. "I knew it! See, I'm an expert on these things; I can see them," she laughed. "So, what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know, I want to tell her, but every time I try to, something always seems to stop me. It's like someone doesn't want me to tell her. I guess it wasn't meant to be."

"Koki, are you listening to yourself? You're being too pessimistic! Don't let things like that get you down. They're probably just coincidences anyways. You have to be more optimistic! Koki, what's meant to be will always find a way. If Tanpopo is the one for you, then it will happen. Things like this do take time, you know. And if you want to go with that 'someone doesn't want me to tell her' thing, well, maybe there is someone who doesn't want you to tell her yet because they think it isn't the right time. Maybe they are waiting for the right moment."

"…wow Arisa, you sure know a lot…"

"Yeah, well, I have experienced plenty. Know take that into consideration, okay?"

Koki nodded and by the time Arisa was finished her little speech, the coffee was ready.

One everyone had awaken from their slumber, and had breakfast, it was decided that, once again, they would all go to the beach.

The sun was bright, and hot as ever. Everyone was having great fun. Aoi challenged Yoji to a one on one Volleyball game, and Tsukiko was sitting off to the side cheering Aoi on. Arisa laid on the sand with her beach towel, sun tanning. And once again, Koki was in the same situation with Tanpopo as the day before. They both sat under an old oak tree, with a big blanket.

'Okay, Koki, just remember what Arisa said, _there's someone who doesn't want you to tell her yet because they think it isn't the right time. Maybe they are waiting for the right moment when you can tell her._' Koki thought to himself. 'Okay, let's try it, and see if this is the moment they are waiting for.'

Koki glanced over at Tanpopo, who was watching the intense one to one combat between Aoi and yoji. Yoji, so far, was kicking Aoi's butt! Well, he did play on a senior volleyball team in high school and in college. Aoi seemed like a fool for challenging Yoji.

"Tanpopo?"

"Yes," she giggled. She couldn't seem to stop laughing at Aoi, who was loosing his temper.

"Can I tell you something?" Tanpopo nodded. "Well, you see…I…"

"Excuse me?" A kind, soft voice said.

Koki spun around and saw a girl. She looked about 19 years old. She had long, curly, brown hair that reached her waist. Her green eyes sparkled in the bright sunlight. She wore a short mini jean skirt with flip flops and a white tank top that had a pink bikini underneath.

"Excuse me, but could you tell me where I can find Yoji Kugyo?" She smiled.

"You're looking for Yoji?"

"Yes, do you know where he is?"  
"He's right down there playing volleyball," Koki said.

"Thank you," she said politely. Koki and Tanpopo watched her as she walked down gracefully towards Yoji. When she reached the volleyball net she took off her sandal and flung it at Yoji's head.

"You jerk!" She yelled "How dare you!" She took off her other sandal and threw it at him again. He tried to duck, but it hit him anyways. As he tried to run away, she ran after him and yelling.

"Wooow! Calm down! Can't we talk this over?" Yoji said, trying to catch his breath. She ignored him and grabbed her sandals again and through them at him. "Sweetie, come down," Yoji attempted once more.

"Don't you 'Sweetie' me! No, why should I calm down when you left me! You didn't tell me where you were going and you didn't even call! It's been a month, Yoji! One month! I woke up one morning and you were gone! Do you realize how much I was worried about you? It freaked me out that you were never going to come back? What did I do wrong?"

"It isn't you, I'm sorry, I was going to call, but I just didn't know what to do. I guess I was freaking out a bit and I needed sometime away."

"So you just pack up and leave without telling me?"

"I didn't want to tell you, incase you took it the wrong way. Our relationship was getting so serious; I didn't know what to think. Commitment freaks me out, I guess. I'm sorry I didn't call, I was going to, and really I was, I'm not just saying that. I had to take time away to think and I have thought and now I'm not scared anymore."

"And when were you planning on calling me?"

"When I got back from here, I swear! Will you forgive me?"

She stood still for a moment and then finally said, "Well, I guess I could forgive you, but never let that happen again, please. You worried me so much," Her face pouted as Yoji walked over to her and hugged her, wrapping his arms around her body.

At that moment, Arisa, who had gotten up from her sun tanning spot, cleared her throat. "This is all so touching, but, who is she?"

"Oh, sorry you guys, I totally forgot you were all here," he laughed and turned to face everyone. As he placed his arm around the girl's waist, he introduced her. "Everyone, this is Maya. She's my girlfriend. Maya, this is everyone, Tsukiko, Aoi, Arisa, Tanpopo, and Koki, who is my little brother," he said pointing to each one of them.

As soon as everyone was introduced, Maya joined in on the fun. She sat down next to Tsukiko on her blanket. While Maya and Tsukiko watched Aoi and Yoji continue their one on one battle, they began to get more acquainted with each other.

'I guess someone didn't want me to tell her. I'll tell her later,' Koki thought. He was a little bit disappointed, but it just wasn't the right time.

Later that night, they sat around a fire in the front yard. Around the fire they sat in the order of Aoi, Tsukiko, Tanpopo, Arisa, Koki, Yoji, and Maya.

"I need a boyfriend," Arisa said looking at Tsukiko and Maya.

"You'll find one," Maya said, smiling. "Everyone finds someone sooner or later."

"So, Yoji," Koki said, "How did you meet Maya and how long have you been together?"

"I met Maya when I went to Shikoku, last year. Dad wanted me to take some photographs for his company."

FLASHBACK

It was a bright and sunny morning, with not a cloud sight. The Kugyo's father asked Yoji if he would go down to Shikoku and take some pictures for his company. Yoji agreed and there he was, outside of an ancient temple that was built, any years ago.

He walked across the bridge that leads to the temple. There creak that flowed underneath the white bridge, that sparkled within the rays of the sun.

Yoji was so excited with visiting the temple, that he began taking many pictures over and over again. Suddenly, something caught hi attention, when he turned around to take a picture of the bridge. A gorgeous lady, who had been watching the scenery, glanced over his way and smiled. She lifted her finger and motioned for him to come over.

Obeying her command, Yoji smiled and walked over to meet her.  
"Hello, bad boy," she said pulling him closer towards her body, and then kissing him continuously.

END OF FLASHBACK

"And that's how it happened," Yoji said smiling proudly.  
"Hold it," Maya said, suddenly. "Yoji, that is NOT what happened. That is what you wish had happened. I'll tell you what happened," Maya said getting comfortably in her chair, ready to tell her story.

FLASHBACK

It was a bright and sunny morning, with not a cloud in sight. As Yoji took pictures of the historical building he didn't realize that he was backing up into a valuable statue. The statue fell over and broke into pieces.

The sound of the statue breaking startled Maya, who was standing on the white bridge, admiring the view.

"Sorry miss," Yoji said smiling at her.

"It's okay, you should really say sorry to the person who owned that statue. You're going to be in a lot of trouble if anyone sees you near that broken statue," She said.

"So are you. You're near the broken statue as well as me. Come on, let's get out of here," he said grabbing her hand and leading her out into a field beneath cherry blossom trees that were nearby. "We should be safe here," he said, breathing hard.

"Good," she smiled.

He smiled back at her, taking her gently by the waist and giving her a passionate kiss.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Woow, woow! That is NOT what happened," Yoji said holding his hands up!

"Okay, you guys, what really happened," Aoi said. Maya and Yoji looked at each other as if they were putting on an act the entire time.

Everyone else was staring at them with wide eyes, looking a little confused. They thought about the story and were trying to think of which story to believe, Yoji's or Maya's.

FLASHBACK (What really happened…)

It was a cold winter morning, in Hokkaido. Yoji stood in front of an ancient temple. He was so excited that his father had chosen him to take pictures for the company, that he started snapping picture immediately. He was too bewitched by the scenery that he did not notice Maya standing on the bridge behind him, also taking pictures.

Yoji moved across the bridge backwards and bumped into Maya. Maya had been leaning over the railing, so when Yoji bumped into her to fell over into the icy river below.

"Oh no! What have I done?" Yoji said, thinking of what he should do. Obviously, the happiness was over for Yoji and now all that he was feeling was anxiety and guilt.

He thought anxiously and then he ran down the river bank. He caught up to her and ran past her floating body.

"Help!" she cried. "I can't swim well,"

"I'm coming! Hold on!" Yoji called, still running and looking around him to see what he could use to help her. He finally found a broken tree that was at its end. It leaned over the river. Using all his strength, Yoji forced the rest of the tree trunk to break free and plummet down onto the river bank. The trunk stretched out across the entire river making a bridge. "Take hold of the trunk!"

The current of the river pulled her towards the trunk, slamming her body against it. She coughed as the water went over her head. The current was so strong that it had almost pulled her under when a warm hand came down and grabbed hers.

Her body was shaking continuously and it wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon. Yoji carried the convulsing girl inside the temple and placed her down on a bench.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned. Her hair was wet and partially covered up her face. Her coat was heavily soaked in freezing water. Her voice was barely there; her body was frozen. Instead of speaking, she gazed up into his kind greenish, golden eyes, thanking him. Her Jacket was heavily soaked in freezing water that made her even colder.

"Okay, stay here, I'll be right back," Yoji said and then running out of the temple towards his vehicle. When he reached it, he opened his trunk, grabbed a big heavy blanket and ran back to the temple back to where he had left her. "Here, let's take off your Jacket."

She nodded, trying to take off her jacket. She took of all her wet layers until she just had a tank top on and her wet pair of jeans. Yoji took off his Jacket and his sweater that he had on underneath and handed them both to her. All Yoji then had on was a black T-shirt.

She pulled the green sweater over her body and then began to take off her wet tank top from underneath it. She then placed the Jacket and the blanket over herself. Her legs were still dripping wet and cold, but at least her top half was warmer than before.

"Do you live around here…uh…"

"Maya," she managed to say.

"Maya…" He smiled "I'm Yoji."

She smiled back, "And no, I don't. I just came down here for my sister because she's having trouble with things. I took a cab to find her place, but the cab dropped me off here by mistake. I thought it brought me to the right place, but obviously, it didn't. I don't know where I am."

"Well, why don't you come back to my hotel room for you to get dry clothes and we'll find your sister from there."

'He seems nice enough to trust. Maybe I should take a chance,' she thought to herself. "Sure," she said still shaking a bit. She didn't have anywhere else to go anyways and she could always get a room at the hotel.

Yoji gathered up all the wet clothes and wrapped his arm around her to try and keep her warm. He led her to his vehicle, placed the wet clothes in a bag that was in the trunk and sat her in the front seat of his car. There was silence the entire time, as he drove her to the hotel. When they had finally arrived, he helped her out of the vehicle, grabbed the bag that contained the wet clothes from the trunk and took her inside the building. They traveled up to room 325, and Yoji opened the door, letting the two of them enter the room. It was a regular hotel room that wasn't at all fancy.

"You can clean up in the bathroom if you'd like and I'll leave clean clothes out for you. In the meantime, I'll take your wet clothes downstairs to the drier," he said.

"Thank you," her voice shivered as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door. A little after the door closed he heard the water from the shower start to run.

When she was finished her hot shower, she wrapped a white towel around herself and opened the door slightly, just enough to see that Yoji was not in the room. She exited the bathroom and turned to the hotel bed. On the bed, all laid out, were some clothes that Yoji had left for her. He had left her some sweats and on of his sweaters.

By the time she was finished fixing herself up, Yoji returned. There was a knock on the door to warn Maya that he was coming in. Just in case she was not dressed. There was a bit of a pause and then the door opened.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, entering the room.

"Much better. Thank you." She replied.

During the time they were waiting for her regular clothes to dry, they sat in the room and started to talk.

After that day they totally clicked and now they are a couple.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Aww! That's so cute! Arisa commented. "But, Weren't you a little scared, Maya, that he was going to rape you or something?" she laughed.

"Well, on some degree I was a little nervous, but something told me that it was alright to go with him," Maya replied.

At this time Maya had moved from her seat and now she was sitting on Yoji lap. They smiled at each other passionately and then kissed gently.

That night, after the camp fire, and after the long talking till 1 a.m. in the morning, everyone went to their rooms. Tsukiko and Arisa shared a room. In the next room, Tanpopo and Maya shared stayed in the same room, while Koki moved back downstairs with Yoji and Aoi. Of course, Aoi got the floor, whereas Koki and Yoji had the beds. The next day, they were all planning on heading back to the city.

* * *

**YAY! There you go! The 5th chapter! YA! Well, Thank you very much for reading it! it makes me sooooo happy! Thank you very much to all my reviewers! It makes me even more happy to here all your comments! Good or bad! **

Oh yes! I almost forgot! If any of you are interested, I'm making a new story and it SHOULD be coming soon! (check it out when it's posted! teehee! That is...if you want to...) I'm trying to finish as much as I can right now before I post anything on it because once I post something of it and it doesn't get many reviews...I lose motivation (T.T) I know sad isn't it...I wish that never happens because I love writing! Anyways! I should most definitely stop talking! It's probably really annoying! haha! cya and thank you all very much again!


	6. Trouble at Home

**Oh my goodness! It has been YEARS! I apologize to all of my readers! **

**I was looking back at the story and realized how many mistakes I had made in the previous chapters. Terrible grammar and tenses. EEP! Hopefully this chapter will reach the expectations that you have after taking FOREVER to post a new chapter.**

**I am truly sorry.**

**- I do not own the characters of IMADOKI (only Maya! =D) -**

**Story: IMADOKI!**

**Summary: Everything seems to be delaying Koki for telling Tanpopo how he feels. There are only five members in the planting club, but they need six in order to carry on with it. Can they save the club and will Koki be able to confess?**

**Chapter:**** Trouble At Home**

**WARNING! There is some language in this chapter. Only used a few times.**

It was 7A.M. When Tanpopo awoke from a deep sleep. The sun rays gleamed through the window, bringing a morning glow to the room.

'Today's the day we all head home and I have to figure out something to do for our planting club. I need to pay those fees and find a 6th member.' she thought. She knew she promised Tsukiko that she wouldn't worry about the planting club while they were on this trip, but now that they were returning home that day, it was kind of hard not to. Looking over to her left, she saw that Maya was still sleeping peacefully, so she gingerly lifted herself out of bed and headed downstairs to see if anyone else was awake. She reached the bottom step and heard nothing but the birds chirping outside. 'They must all be still asleep...especially Aoi,' she giggled to herself and walked towards the front porch. She opened the door and stepped outside, breathing in the fresh air that came at her, not realizing that Koki was sitting in one of the porch chairs.

"You're up early," he stated, giving her a friendly smile.

"As are you."

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep. It's kind of hard when you finally remember that your brother is a sleep talker. Did you know that he dreams about ice cream cakes and cream puffs? Apparently, he was fighting for them in a boxing ring," Koki sighed and shook his head, ashamed to call Yoji his brother.

Tanpopo laughed, "Well, I guess that's better than dreaming about zombies or axe murderers. I think I would be worried then."

"That's true," Koki smiled and looked down at his hands that were clasped together. "Oh, I made some tea if you'd like some. It may be a bit cold though..."

"That's fine, I'll wait a bit," She replied, walking towards where Koki was sitting. She sat beside him and placed her hand on his. "Is something troubling you? Would you like to talk about it?"

"Troubling me?" Koki jumped back in surprised and started laughing, "Why would I be troubled?"

"It just seems that way. Of course, I'd totally understand if you don't want to talk about it now."

"I-"

SLAM!

Koki was interrupted by the door.

*YAWN!*

It was Yoji. "Hey guys! Isn't it a b-e-a-utiful morning?" He said stretching his arms up in the air. "I had to most terrific sleep last night! I feel so refreshed and happy."

"I think it's because he dreamt about ice cream cakes and cream puffs," Koki mumbled to Tanpopo and she giggled in reply.

"What was that, little brother?"

"Oh, nothing," Koki said, waving both hands in the air.

"Good morning, my man," Maya's voice came up behind Yoji. "Are we heading back to the city today?" She asked why hugging Yoji from behind.

"I believe we are," He wrapped his arms behind him, smiled and then lifted her up suddenly into a piggy back. "Let's dump you into the water!"

"Noooo!" Maya squealed and began to struggle. He was already running when they both fell to the ground and rolled around, wrestling with each other.

"Isn't it a bit too early for that?" Arisa said from the doorway, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"Morning Risi!" Tanpopo smiled. "How'd you sleep?"

"Fairly well. No complaints here. I need some coffee," she yawned and made her way to the kitchen, while Yoji and Maya still wrestled on ground.

"Aww! How come it can't be two girls? That would be more epic," Aoi whined. Tsukiko came up behind him and hit the back of his head. "What? What'd I say?"

"Something stupid," She replied.

"That's not very nice," Aoi sniffed and gave her puppy dog eyes.

"Stop. That's NOT going to work on me," She said, looking away and crossing her arms across her chest.

"Oh really?" He rolled his bottom lip and forced fake tears to form in his eyes.

"How manly of you," Arisa came trotting in with her coffee mug.

Aoi charged towards Tsukiko, picked her up, threw her over his shoulder and started walking off the porch and towards where Yoji and Maya were.

"Aoi! Put me down this instant!"

"NEVA!" He began to run towards the water and Tsukiko began tokick and scream as soon as she realized her fate.

"You go dude!" Yoji called out "Show her who is boss!"

"Excuuuuuse me?" Maya sat still for a moment, with her arms now crossed. Yoji just looked at her, smiled and winked.

"I'm glad everyone is having fun," Tanpopo said happily towards Koki. "I just can't help thinking about our club."

"We'll think of something," Koki replied.

The trip back home was full of excitement and before leaving, Koki managed to visit the flower shop that had opened up in the nearby town. He bought seven different types of seeds to plant in their garden and said that each of the plants represented each other. When they arrived back home, they made a quick stop at the school to check on the plants of their club. Most of them needed some water because of the hot weather they were having.

"Isn't this cute!" Maya squealed and leaned down to look at the flowers more closely. "I just love gardening!"

"Yeah, well, it won't be here for long," Aoi began, "The student council is trying to cancel our planting commitee."

"Aoi!" Tsukiko reprimanded. "Don't say such things! You'll upset Tanpopo.

"Awww, but it's true Tsuki," He pouted.

"He's right," Tanpopo's voice came in, "We can't save the club unless I pay a fee with the money I don't have and find a 6th member we can't find."

Everyone stood in silence, looking down at the garden, as if trying to think of a solution.

"I've got it!" Aoi broke the silence, "I have the most brilliant plan ever!"

"Is that so?" Arisa said, with little faith in her tone.

"Of course! I'm so clever!" He winked.

"Uh-huh...and what is this wonderful plan of yours?"

"Okay! So! We go to Ogata, we tell him we have the 6th member he's looking for, give him a post dated cheque and we're home free!"

"Home free?..You MUST be joking," Arisa scoffed, "We can't just tell the student council president that we found a 6th member for the planting club that we can't even produce in front of him. Plus, probably get in trouble with the post dated cheque that is basically useless."

"It was worth a shot," Aoi pouted, and Tsukiko patted him on the back for support.

Later, after unsuccessfully thinking of a plan, they all went their separate ways and agreed that they'd take the night to think about what they should do. Tanpopo entered her apartment, closed and locked the door and checked her machine messages.

BEEP: "Hello Tanpopo, It's Grandma. I'm just calling to let you know that Grandpa was finally released from the hospital today. I'm so overjoyed! He's feeling much better. Backed to his old self! As soon as Grandpa came home he insisted that we write you cheque for your your schooling. It should arrive in the mail in a few days or so. It isn't much, but it should help to contribute. Love you lots! Talk to you soon Dear."

'A cheque?' Tanpopo grabbed her mail key and ran down to her mailbox. Although her body was shaking anxiously, she managed to open the box and found a few envelopes inside. A few bills, but nothing from her grandparents. 'Oh, well, it was worth the try.' She walked slowly back up to her apartment and once she was in, she was greeted by Poplar, who ran to her.

"YIP YIP YIP!"

"Nothing from Grandma and Grandpa," she said sadly and closed the door behind her.

"YIP YIP YIP YIP!"

"What? It's not my fault. We'll find a way to save the planting club."

"I highly doubt that."

Tanpopo froze at the voice. She recognized it and knew exactly who it was. Looking around the room, her heart leaping in her chest, she managed to breath out, "How did you get in?" She locked eyes with him. Toshio. He had a bandage around his nose where Koki had punched him in the face on Friday. He held a picture frame that held the photo of her friends.

"Cute picture. It's a shame you can't prevent the cancellation. No matter what you do now, you can't stop it. Unless...you agree to go out with me?"

"You're pathetic. What are you? Are you too self-conscious that you can't even find yourself a girlfriend in a proper way instead of forcing yourself on someone? You're such a pig."

"Ouch. That hurt. I'm just giving you an option. If you choose me, I'll convinve Ogata that you should keep your little club. If you don't, you can say bye-bye to it now."

"Get out of my apartment. Now," Tanpopo tried to use a firm in her voice, making sure that there was no chance that he could hear the fear in her voice. If he did manage to hear it, he would use that as an advantage and who knows what. Toshio moved towards her in a slow manner.

"Do I frighten you?"

"No. What do you really want Toshio?"

"What? I told you. I want you to go out with me."

"That's pathetic. No one in their right mind would go through this much just to go out with someone. You must have some sort of mission." Tanpopo moved slowly towards her phone, trying not to allow Toshio to notice. If she kept him occupied with her questions then maybe he wouldn't notice. "How did you get in." One more step closer.

"You left your door unlocked when you went to check your mail, I assume, so naturally, I walked in. Your fox here tried to warn you, but you were too worried about a cheque that won't help you now.

'Almost there,' she thought, but then he noticed her movements to the phone and dashed towards her.

"Why you! How dare you try and call for help! No one can save you!"

Before he knocked her down to the floor, she managed to push the phone off the hook and it landed a few feet in front of her. Toshio was on top of her now, pinning her down, his hands around her wrists. She struggled and struggled until she somehow managed to kick him off for a moment for her to reach behind her and press a few buttons on the phone.

"Bitch! I didn't get hired by Ogata to get this far and you call the police on me."

Tanpopo's eyes widened and stopped struggling for a moment. "Hired? To do what?"

"You'll see," He smirked.

_

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Hello, Tanpopo?" Koki answered. "Why are you calling so-"

"_Bitch! I didn't get hired by Ogata to get this far and you call the police on me."_

"_Hired? To do what?"_

"_You'll see."_

"Shit," Koki dropped his phone and raced out the door.

_

**BAHAHAHA Another cliffhanger you say? Yesss! I love 'em! ;) Til next time! Please review 3**


End file.
